Not Again!
by Bolton.Evans.Sharpay.Troy
Summary: Zashley Disclaimer:I dont own anything...


"Hey Nessa, MoMo." Ashley greeted as she took her usual seat in hair and make-up. They were already getting worked on. They were shooting the 'I Want It All' scene for High School Musical 3. Everyone she's seen so far has been acting weird. Like Freddie, the security guard in the front and no one replied to any of her good morning texts. Everyone usually did, especially Zac and Vanessa.

Vanessa didn't even acknowledge her and Monique just glared. _What the? _"Hey you guys." Ashley tried again. Still no response. Ashley had no idea about what was going on. Rhonda and Michelle walked in, Ashley's hair and make-up artist just walked in the room. They didn't even say hi like they usually do, they just went straight to working on Ash. She just sat there confused, and it was the most longest and most awkwardness twenty minutes of her life. She texted Miley and Selena, no reply. She texted Brenda, no reply. No one reply to her. Come to think of it, no one was talking to her!

She turned to look at V and Mo, but they already left to the costume department. Ashley sighed, thanked the two ladies who were usually so kind and loving, and walked slowly towards costume. On her way there the people who usually greeted her paid no attention to her and just went about like she didn't exist. She called out to a few, but none of them said anything.

She spotted Corbin, who was already in his police costume. "Corbie! Hey, what's up?" She said as she approached him. She hugged him, but he just stood there not moving to hug her back.

"Just stay away from me Ash, I don't feel like talking to you right now. Especially with what you did. I can't believe that you would could do that!" Corbin yelled before walking away. Ashley was speechless, and wanted to cry but then she would have to get her makeup fixed again. She forced herself to not cry and headed towards costume.

Monique, Olesya, and Kacy were inside. Vanessa was in her trailer waiting to be called.

"Hey K, Les." Ashley greeted. There response was still the same as Mo's and V's. "You guys what's wrong?"

"Oh, she wants to play all innocent like she didn't hear the news." Olesya said with a glare. They all looked mad, now that Ashley took the time to study their faces. "How could you?"

"Your such a slut." Kacy said and walked away. Ashley couldn't even respond to that. What did she do?

"How could you even show up today? Why don't you just quit!" Monique yelled at her and walked away with Olesya. Ashley was trying really hard not to cry but she couldn't help but let some tears slip down her face. She wiped them away quickly and headed towards V's trailer to find out what was wrong. She saw Ryne and Chris sitting on one of the benches.

"Chris! Ryne!" Ashley called for. They just gave her a dirty look before walking away towards their trailers. A few more tears slipped down her face and she rushed into V's trailer. Chucky was in there with her. It looked like they were going over a step.

"V What's going on?" As soon as Chucky saw her he walked out, bumping her shoulder coldly. Her brows scrunched up in confusion.

"Don't even play like that. You know what you did. How could you do that to me? To Lucas? And to Zac? I hate you. You're the worst person ever. Get out of my trailer!" Vanessa said pushing Ashley out. Ashley was bawling. Her best friend in the whole world just told her that she hated her. So she ran towards Zac's trailer. Lucas was inside when she busted in.

"Lucas! Zac!"

"I'll see onset Zac. I can't stand to look at her face."

"Luke, wait." Ash said grabbing onto his arm. He pulled it away quickly like she had some sort of disease. And Ashley was about ready to completely break down.

"Zac, I don't understand." Ashley managed to get through her sobs. She ran to hug him, but her pushed her away.

"I don't understand how you could do this to me. You don't deserve to have friends. You are horrible. Kenny wants to talk to you, probably to kick you off. I'll be so glad. Your just as bad as Sharpay, even worst. I hate you!" Ashley completely broke down and started a whole new sob festival. Zac had headed towards the set and Ash just sat there and cried for twenty minutes before heading towards Kenny's office prepared for the worst.

"Hey Kenny." Ashley didn't even bother to sit down.

"I'm very disappointed in you. No one saw this coming. But because of this, I'm going to have to kick you off the show."

"Kenny, I don't even know what's going on. I just came her and everyone hates me. I don't understand. What did I do."

"You're a very good actress Ashley. Here's the proof. Read through it all and don't skip the page." Kenny said sternly. Ashley and stopped crying for a minute but as soon as she began reading. The tears came pouring down again.

_Ashley Tisdale. Boyfriend stealing backstabbing b*tch? True. She was caught cheating with her best friend Vanessa Hudgens' boyfriend Lucas Grabeel. Our recent interview with her, she confessed and said she didn't care if she hurt anyone. "I want what I want and I will get it no matter what." Tisdale said. (Pictures of her and Lucas kissing) Well that's one Disney star who will go no where._

"I swear that I didn't say or do any of that!" Ashley was in the biggest shock of her life.

"We confirmed everything. What we don't understand is why would you frame Lucas to hurt Vanessa. And you dragged everyone else's name through the mud. Look at the next one.

_(Ashley calling everyone names, Zac, Corbin, the hsm cast and crew._

"I don't know who would do this Kenny. It wasn't me!" Ashley couldn't help but scream that part out. Everyone hated her and she was being set up.

"Read the last page Ashley. Out loud to me."

"Ashley Tisdale you have been Punk'd again." Ashley scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion for the hundredth time today. And screamed. "What!?" Everyone came into the room and screamed 'you got Punk'd' and Ashton came out and hugged Ashley first.

"Oh my god. I hate you guys. All of you! I almost had a cardiac arrest! That was horrible!" Ashley was laughing and crying. Everyone else was laughing their asses off.

"We love you!" Everyone was shouting at the same time. Everyone took turns hugging Ashley.

"Ash!" Vanessa said hugging her best friend. "Oh my, that was the hardest acting I've ever had to do! I love you!" Ashley began to cry and laugh again. She didn't know which one she should do.

"Oh my God. I love you too V." Vanessa let go and let Zac came up right behind Ashley and hugged her.

"You really thought that I could hate you?" He said kissing his girlfriend's cheek. "I love you always, remember?" Ashley cried even harder because she was so stressed about everything.

"Love you too." She buried her face into his chest and everyone created a big group hug around her.

"I'm Ashley Tisdale and I just got Punk'd! Again!"


End file.
